samuel_rubyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Planet
Calvan is a earth size planet with a single orbiting body, the moon Zarra. It is the home of men. Magic Within The soul of the planet is where the magic of the word flows from, but only to those whom have been chosen though the fate of the planets soul. This fate, is encompassing of all things upon the planet, though it does not stretch beyond. "The Fate Scribes" write out the history of the fate as best as they can interpret, though different eyes see different things when the events are laid bare. The magic the comes from the planets soul, is manifested in several points of Calvan, most notably the Sentinel Wonders. These natural phenomenon are said to be an anchoring point for the magical power of Calvan. There are four known wonders. * Beumin, the Father Oak: This massive tree stands at over eight hundred feet, with a trunk that is nearly half a mile in circumference. Those gifted in the magics of healing and rebirth find that their abilities grown more potent when stand close to the tree and the dense forrest that surrounds it. * Misakogar, The Spirit Of The Well Of Knowledge: It is said that Misakogar was one of Calvan's first creations. Suspended above a crystal pool in a cavern deep in the Devine Range, Misakogar appears similar to a sky of stars, each light a record of history. Those gifted in magics of the mind and illusion find that their abilities grow more potent when within sight of the Mountain that he dwells. Only the Guardian my speak to Misakogar, all others who speak a word to him die instantly. * Belamay, The Infinity Whale: Dwelling in the largest oceans of Calvan, Balamay makes her trip around the planet once a week, and has long been a marker of time and place to sailers through history. King of all the oceans creatures, Belamay can create storms and rain where she see's fit, though few ever make landfall. Due to her continuous trip around Calvan, Belamay's back is a thriving jungle of life. The forest that resides there is even rumored to have once had people living upon her back who worshiped her. Those gifted in the magic of water and ice find that their abilities grow more potent when Belamay in on the same hemisphere. * The Guardian, The Messenger Of Calvan: One man or woman is chosen by Calvan's fate to become his messenger as well as a protector of the planet. Infused with great power, the Guardian is rarely equaled by any Magician or warrior, and in many societies, the word of the Guardian is considered law. The Pyast, a house that homes the Guardian, and is the top of the grand steps. This long spiraling staircase goes down deep into the planet to place where magic is far more potent and where the Guardian dreams messages from the Calvan. How good a Guardian can interpret these messages strongly contributes to how successful his career will be. As those who cannot cipher are left aimless and unable to do Calvan's will. Not all who are claimed choose to follow Calvan, though history claims that those who turn away from him bare the full weight of Calvan's negative fate and rarely live long. Those gifted in magics of fire or energy find that their abilities grow when the Guardian is near. Interpretations Of Fate There are two main philosophies that seek to interpret history. The Solemn see Calvan as a god who cares for them, and interpret the fates of history as a plan that works in their favor. Not only does he guide us in life, but he sustains our souls in death and leads our souls to heaven of his making. This philosophy was founded by a Guardian named Silas Warwick, who wrote the "The Thousand," a book that displays Calvan's ultimate plan. The Diadem, unlike the Solemn, see Calvan as an imperfect being. The scale of this perfection ranges from the occasional mix up to thinking that the planet is pure evil. The main philosophy is to not follow to pulling of fate, and instead strive to be your own master and forge your own path. The Rain Lands Most of the souther hemisphere of Calvan houses a 3000 year old rain storm called Barvel. Most of the mainland continent is located here, with the nations of Romm, Norma, and Krain being above the storm line. Most of the time, the rains of Barvel are only light showers, but during the spring, the rain become fat and heavy and can lead to flooding, making water runoff systems vital to life in the rain lands.